Watch Your Back The Return of Latimier
by lorrie
Summary: An old rival is back and wrecking havoc on the Rangers.
1. Default Chapter

Watch Your Back (The Return of Latimier) - by Lorrie Ellis  
  
Email: lorrieann@hotmail.com   
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Sydney dropped into her chair and began pecking away at her keyboard. "So, when are Gage and Walker due back?" She asked as Trivette returned to his desk.  
  
Trivette smiled at her. "Sometime tomorrow. Why? Are you getting tired of having me as a partner?"  
  
She let a giggle escape. "No, it's not that. I just thought I might have Gage over for dinner one night."  
  
"Ahh." Trivette nodded, a sly grin spreading across his face. "So, there is more to this partnership than meets the eye."  
  
"I didn't say that. I just thought it might be nice to invite him over for dinner one night."  
  
Trivette patted her shoulder. "I think its sweet. You were really there for him when he needed you most, you know."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. He told me that he wouldn't have lasted a day in a nursing home and there was no way that Dr. Shayler was going to release him without someone to stay with him."  
  
"It was a little awkward at first, but after the first few days, things sort of fell into a routine."  
  
Trivette nodded. "I think it was good for both of you."  
  
"So, do you think that was the last we'll hear from Latimier?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I sure hope so. I don't think Erica could stand another go round of him. Besides . . ." His thoughts were interrupted by Sydney's phone.  
  
"It's probably Gage." She smiled as she answered. "Ranger Cooke."  
  
"Hello my fair Sydney." An eerily familiar voice sounded from the other end of the line. "You do know who this is, don't you?" The voice quickly added. "But don't say my name out loud unless you want to hear the gunshots that will kill your partner and your boss."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, her voice slightly cracking.  
  
"That's right Sydney. I have loverboy here in my sights right now. I could pop him off so easily." There was a long pause. "Maybe I'll do just that. Maybe I'll just kill him right now and get him out of the picture so you and I can finish what we started six months ago."  
  
"Leave him alone." Sydney whispered harshly, turning her back to Trivette.  
  
The voice began to laugh a sinister laugh that could belong to no one else but Travis Latimier. "How far are you willing to go to save his life Sydney?" Before she could answer, the line went dead.  
  
Trivette waited patiently for a minute, giving Sydney time to tell him what was going on. It was obvious that the phone call had upset her and now, he could only wonder who the caller had been. "So, are you going to tell me about it?" He asked.  
  
"Um, what?" She asked, his voice bringing her out of deep thought.  
  
"The phone call. I know it upset you. Who was it?"  
  
Sydney's eyes grew wide. She would love nothing more than to tell Trivette that it had been Travis Latimier on the phone, back from the dead to torment them all, but one thing held her back. She had no idea how Latimier was keeping tabs on her, Gage and the rest of the Rangers, but she would bet her life that he was. He was noted for bugging telephones, hacking into security cameras and depositing listening devices in public buildings and with the stakes this high, he was definitely watching her every move.  
  
"Sydney?" Trivette asked, seeing the far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry. It was my mother."   
  
Trivette knew that Sydney and her mother rarely talked, but he had never questioned why, until now. "I know that you and your mom have problems, but is there anything I can do?"  
  
She smiled and patted his hand. "No, but thank you." She pulled her jacket from the back of her chair. "I think I'm going to step out for a minute, OK?"  
  
"Sure." Trivette replied with a smile, knowing that she needed to clear her head.  
  
As soon as Sydney stepped onto the front steps of the courthouse, her cellphone rang. "Hello." She answered.  
  
"Now that you're out of the office, we can talk freely." Latimier's voice sounded.  
  
"What do you want?" Sydney asked.  
  
"That's simple. You. You see, in spite of all that you've put me through, I still want you for myself and Sydney Cooke, I will have you in every possible way."  
  
"Go to hell!" Sydney screamed into the phone.  
  
Latimier laughed. "Already been there my sweet. Actually, I plan to put your partner and Ranger Walker through hell in just a few moments. Why don't you give him a call right now and see where he is?"  
  
Latimier was still laughing when Sydney hung up the phone and quickly dialed Gage's cell number.  
  
"Gage." His voice was enough to make her melt.   
  
"Where are you?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Gage looked around and sighed. "We're about forty miles south of Dallas, why is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no nothing's wrong." She paused. "Gage, are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Ah yeah Syd. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Gage asked, looking at Walker.  
  
"Just a feeling, I guess. Make sure you guys watch your backs out there, OK?"  
  
Gage was growing more puzzled by the minute. "Syd, I've known you long enough to know when you're not telling me something, now what's wrong?"  
  
"He's back." She whispered.  
  
"Who?" Gage asked, a genuine fear welling up inside of him.  
  
"I can't say. I'm afraid he's listening and . . ." Suddenly her their connection was cut. "Gage! Gage, are you there?"  
  
"Syd! Sydney!" Gage yelled into the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Walker asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but from what Sydney said it has everything to do with Travis Latimier."  
  
"Latimier?" Walker questioned. "Has he contacted her?"  
  
Gage shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She sounded scared. She said he was back, she was afraid he was listening and for us to watch our backs." He paused, staring at Walker. "We've got to get back to Dallas. If Latimier is back, he'll go after Sydney again."  
  
"We only have one more stop to make. I need to check in on a little boy that was placed in foster care a few months ago."  
  
Gage cringed at the word 'foster care'. "Who is he?"  
  
"Kaleb Morton. His father was Josh Morton."  
  
Gage nodded as he remembered some of the details of the case. "The little guy was in his father's custody before he was sentenced wasn't he?"  
  
"Yep. I heard that after the trial Kaleb's mother got custody, but was killed in a car accident shortly after."  
  
Gage closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to his own traumatic childhood for a moment. "And I guess he has no other relatives, uh?"  
  
Walker shook his head. "Not that anyone could locate." He pulled the RAM to a stop outside of a two-story farmhouse.  
  
Gage paused with his hand on the doorhandle. Walker caught his hesitation and guessed the reason for it. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I understand."  
  
Gage took a deep breath and made himself open the passenger side door. "No, I'll come with you." As the two Rangers started towards the house, a loud explosion knocked both men off of their feet.  
  
Across the road, a man lifted his finger from the button on a remote control and picked up his cell phone. "It's done." He said simply and pulled off.  
  
Walker and Gage shook off their stupors and got to their feet. They could hear the screams of the children inside. Without hesitation, Gage ran to the front door with Walker close at his heels. "No unnecessary chances Gage!" Walker called out.  
  
They frantically began herding the children outside. Gage saw two older boys just standing in the doorway. "You two get these little guys out of here." He ordered, nodding at three small children. The two older children complied as Gage continued his search.   
  
"Help!" A small voice called from upstairs.  
  
Gage stood still and listened again, trying to block out all the sound of the raging fire and the screams from the other children. He caught sight of Walker in one of the other rooms. "I'm going up!" He called out as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Gage, there's no time!" Walker called out, watching the fire lick at the backside of the stairs. "Gage!"  
  
Gage kicked open each of the upstairs doors, calling out as he moved. "Keep talking! I'm on my way!"  
  
"Help me!" The small voice called out again. Just as Gage kicked in the last door, a blaze tore through the floor.  
  
"Where are you?" Gage called out again.  
  
"I'm in here. I can't get out." The voice called again.  
  
Gage stared at the closet door. He pulled at it, but found it to be stuck. "Turn your head away from the door." He shouted and then quickly kicked the door open finding a little boy sitting on a pile of clothes. "Hey, let's get you out of here." Gage smiled, brushing the tears from the little boy's face.  
  
"I was scared when that man was here, so I got in the closet and shut the door, but it wouldn't open again." The little boy wailed.  
  
"Shh. Hey what's your name?" Gage asked as he grabbed a couple of blankets from the pile of clothes and threw them over himself and the child.  
  
"I'm Kaleb."  
  
"Hi Kaleb. I'm Ranger Gage and I'm going to get you out of here now, OK?"  
  
Kaleb nodded and then buried his face into Gage's shoulder when he saw the flames. "The house is on fire!" He shouted.  
  
"I know." Gage held the little boy close to him. "But we're going to get out of here, OK?"  
  
Gage could feel the little boys head nod against his shoulder. Now he only had to convince himself that they would be able to get out the house alive.  
  
Walker heard the sirens as the firetrucks pulled into the yard. He gathered up a little girl who had fallen in the kitchen and rushed her outside. A fireman stopped him on the porch. "How many more are inside?" He asked.  
  
"One of my men and at least one child." Walker shouted and ran to lay the little girl on the ground. The EMT's were already on the scene and quickly took over, making sure that the child was breathing.  
  
Walker started back towards the house. The fire Chief stopped him just as he was about to go inside. "You can't go back in there Ranger. The house is already 80% consumed and very unstable."  
  
"One of my men is still in there." Walker shouted.  
  
"May God be with him then." The fire Chief replied as the last of the firemen exited the burning structure.  
  
Walker stared at the house in disbelief. "Why aren't they trying to put out the fire? Why aren't they looking for Gage and the missing child?"  
  
"Ranger, you have to understand, at this point, the house is gone and as for your Ranger and the missing child . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Walker rubbed the side of his face, letting the fire Chief's words sink in. "He's saying Gage is dead." Walker said to himself. "He can't be dead. He was just here. He isn't dead." A look of determination came to Walker's face as he stepped back inside the house, the fire Chief yelling at him to come back.  
  
"Gage!" Walker shouted.  
  
"Up here Walker! I've got Kaleb, but there's no way out! This whole floor is getting ready to go, you had better get back outside." Gage shouted, coughing intermittently.  
  
"I'm not leaving you in here!" Walker replied as he looked for a way up to the second floor. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the laundry shoot in the corner of the kitchen.   
  
"Gage! Find the laundry shoot."  
  
Gage headed towards the bathroom and quickly found the shoot. He wrapped Kaleb up carefully and stuck him inside. "You'll be fine Kaleb. Ranger Walker is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"What about you?" Kaleb asked as Gage finished wrapping him in the blanket.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm too big for the laundry shoot, so tell Ranger Walker than I'm taking my chances on the roof." He quickly shoved the little guy down the shoot and heard him fall into Walker's waiting arms.  
  
"Gage!" Walker shouted.  
  
"I'm too big Walker. I'm going out on the roof!" He shouted and then ran back to the room where he had first found little Kaleb. The room was filled with thick, black smoke as Gage made his way towards the window. He felt for the latch and soon had the window raised and stepped out onto the roof of the porch, his lungs burning as he took in a breath of fresh air.  
  
Below, a group of firemen had gathered and Gage saw Walker carry Kaleb out of the house safely. "Ranger!" One of the firemen shouted. "The porch is on fire and the roof is going to give any minute. You'll have to take your chances and jump!"  
  
Gage nodded that he understood. He pulled himself to his feet and ran towards the edge of the porch. As he was falling through the air, he was certain that he saw Latimier's face laughing at him.   
  
He rolled as he hit the ground and came to a rest on his back. Walker was by his side in an instant. "Gage? Gage, are you OK?"   
  
Gage nodded slightly as he tried to sit up to take a deep breath. He winced as the air filled his lungs. "I'm fine." He took hold of Walker's arm for support.  
  
"Don't try to get up. I want the paramedics to take a look at you." Walker looked back towards the roof. "That was quite a fall."  
  
"Are all of the kids out?" Gage asked and then began to cough deeply.  
  
Walker placed his hands on Gage's shoulders as the paramedics put an oxygen mask in place. "As far as we can tell, they're all out. Now be still and let these guys take care of you." He continued to support Gage's weight until a gurney was brought out of one of the waiting ambulances.  
  
Once Gage had been placed inside one of the waiting ambulances, Walker set about trying to find little Kaleb. He found him sitting in the back of the ambulance. "Hi Kaleb. Remember me?" Walker asked.  
  
Kaleb nodded. "Ranger Walker."  
  
"That's right." Walker smiled. "Are you OK?"  
  
Kaleb nodded again. "What about Ranger Gage?"  
  
Walker looked towards the ambulance Gage was being transported in. "He'll be fine."  
  
"I didn't mean to make anyone come and look for me, but I was so scared of the man holding the clock." Kaleb confessed.  
  
Walker's eyes grew wide with the realization that Kaleb may have seen whoever set the bomb. He climbed into the ambulance with Kaleb. "Kaleb, would it be OK if I rode to the hospital with you?"  
  
The little boy nodded. "I don't like hospitals."  
  
"Neither do I." Walker confessed, placing his arm around the little guy as the ambulance pulled off, followed closely by the one carrying Gage.  
  
*********  
  
Sydney sat at her desk, replaying her conversation with Gage in her head. "We just lost the connection. That's why the line went dead." She tried to convince herself, but her earlier conversation with Latimier kept playing through her mind. ". . . I plan to put your partner and Ranger Walker through hell in just a few moments." She pulled our her cellphone and dialed Gage's number again.  
  
"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. Please check . . ." The automated message kicked in. Sydney hung up and let her eyes rove the room for a moment and then dialed Walker's cell number.  
  
Inside the ambulance, Walker's cellphone began to ring. "Sorry." He said as the EMT's glared at him. "I have to take this."  
  
"Go ahead Ranger." The head EMT stated.  
  
"Walker." He answered.  
  
"Oh thank God. Walker, it's Sydney. I need to talk to Gage."  
  
"Sydney, he's not here right now."  
  
Sydney shook her head. "What do you mean he's not there right now. I thought the two of you were on your way home."  
  
"Sydney, there's been an accident." Her heart skipped a beat as Walker continued to talk. "Long story short, we stopped by to see a child that was placed in foster care a few months ago and as soon as we stepped out of the truck, a blast knocked us off of our feet and the house began to go up in flames. We both started getting the kids out and . . . Sydney, he's OK. They're taking him to the hospital for smoke inhalation, but he should be fine."  
  
"Latimier's behind this Walker." She whispered before she realized what she was saying.   
  
"Sydney, have you told Trivette about the call from our friend?" Walker asked, not wanting to utter Latimier's name aloud in front of anyone.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No. I shouldn't have told Gage, or you for that matter."  
  
"Tell Trivette what's going on and both of you meet me and Gage at Mercy Hospital as soon as you can; and Sydney, be careful."  
  
"OK. We're on our way." She replied as she saw Trivette take a seat at his desk.  
  
Hanging up her phone she called out to him. "Trivette, come on, we're out of here."  
  
"Where? Sydney, what's going on?" He asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's a long story. Can we talk on the way?" She asked, sliding her arm into her jacket.  
  
Trivette grabbed his coat and joined her at the door. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Mercy Hospital."   
  
The senior Ranger continued to stare at her until she finally began to talk. "Walker and Gage were involved in some sort of accident." She began to relay the story as Walker had told it to her.  
  
"So, they're both OK, though?" Trivette asked.  
  
"As far as I know, but that's why I'm in such a hurry to get there. I want to see for myself." She slid into the driver's seat and cranked the car before Trivette got inside.  
  
"Sydney, you've got to calm down a little and tell me what's really going on - all of it."  
  
She remained tight-lipped until they were out on the beltway. "That wasn't my mother that called this morning, it was Travis Latimier. He said that he still wants me for his own and will stop at nothing to get me. Jimmy, he as much as said that he was going after Gage . . . and Walker."  
  
Trivette was beginning to get the impression that Sydney and Gage's relationship might just be a little more than professional. "Sydney, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." She said quietly.  
  
"You really care for Gage, don't you?"  
  
Her eyes darted from the road and to her superior. "I, uh, I, of course I care for him. He's my partner and my best friend."  
  
Jimmy smiled. "He feels the same way about you, you know."  
  
"He does? I mean, well, sure he does. We're friends." She could feel her face growing red as they spoke. "Do you think it's hot in here?" She pulled up the sleeves on her jacket as they continued to drive towards Mercy Hospital.  
  
********  
  
In the triage, Gage had been attended to and moved to a room for observation. Walker stood outside of the door, waiting for the doctor to emerge.   
  
While waiting, a security guard approached. "Ranger, I'm Jake Raines. I was told to report to you for instructions until the police arrive."  
  
"I want you outside this door until another guard arrives to take your place. I'll be in the room with Ranger Gage, but no one besides hospital staff are to enter without my consent. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I do have two Rangers that are on their way in from Dallas. When they arrive, send them in."  
  
"Yes sir." Mr. Raines replied as he took his post.  
  
The doctor left the room and started down the hall while Walker was giving instructions to the guard. "Doctor!" He shouted.  
  
The doctor stopped. "Oh, Ranger Walker. I'm sorry, did you need to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes. How is he?"  
  
"Ranger Gage? He'll be fine. We given him a breathing treatment to help clear up his lungs, but I'll probably release him later today."  
  
Walker smiled. "That's great news."   
  
After speaking with the doctor, Walker entered Gage's room. He found him awake and alert, but still on full oxygen. "Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
"When are they releasing me?" Gage asked through the mask.  
  
"Hopefully, later today." Gage reached for the mask and started to remove it only to be scolded by Walker. "But not if you don't listen to the doctor. Now leave that alone."  
  
"Have you talked to Syd?" Gage asked and began to cough.  
  
Walker nodded and waited until Gage's coughing spell subsided before speaking. "She and Trivette are on their way here."  
  
"She's coming here? Walker, if Latimier is after her, she's going to be a prime target out in the open."  
  
Walker could tell that Gage was beginning to get worked up. "Gage, Trivette's with her. Besides, Sydney's one of the best. She can take care of herself."  
  
"I know, but . . ."  
  
"But you still worry about her, don't you?" Gage nodded. Walker patted his hand. "Get some rest."  
  
Gage nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Watch Your Back The Return of Latimier C...

Watch Your Back (The Return of Latimier) - by Lorrie Ellis  
  
Email: lorrieann@hotmail.com Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Trivette stopped in front of the desk in the main lobby of the hospital, Sydney not far behind him. "We're looking for a patient."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Francis Gage, he's a Texas Ranger."  
  
"One moment." The receptionist scanned over her computer screen. "Yes, he's in room 215."  
  
"Thank you." Trivette replied, turning to find Sydney standing by the elevator, waiting for him.  
  
"Did she say how he was?" Sydney asked, adjusting her clothes as the elevator stopped on the second floor.  
  
Trivette snickered. "No, she didn't say how he was. She's not a nurse and probably has no clue how he is or for that matter who he is."  
  
"You didn't ask, did you?" Sydney sneered as they got off of the elevator and found themselves face to face with Walker.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up." Walker said sternly.  
  
The color immediately drained from Sydney's face. "Why? He's OK isn't he?"  
  
Walker put his hand on Sydney's shoulder. "He's fine. They're giving him a final breathing treatment right now and when they're done, the doctor plans to release him."  
  
Sydney's mouth curved up into a smile. "He's really OK?" She asked again.  
  
"Sydney, he's fine. He took in a little too much smoke." Walker explained to Trivette and Sydney the events that had led to Gage being treated at Mercy Hospital.  
  
Trivette shook his head. "Have you heard from the Fire Marshal yet?"  
  
"He called a little while ago, but we already knew that it was bomb. As a matter of fact," He looked at Sydney. "Sydney, why don't you go keep Gage company while Trivette and I go and talk to my little friend Kaleb Morton. He told Gage that he was hiding in the closet because he was afraid of a strange man in the house."  
  
"OK." Sydney replied. "215, right?"  
  
"Right. It's just down the hall, on your left." Walker replied and then looked at Trivette as Sydney headed off towards Gage's room. "They need some time together." He paused. "Did Sydney talk to you about the phone call?"  
  
Trivette nodded. "Yeah. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous driving down here. Do you think he had something to do with the bombing?"  
  
Walker nodded. "I'd bet on it. It came to soon after his call to Sydney."  
  
*******  
  
Sydney lightly knocked on Gage's door, gently pushing it open at the same time. She found Gage propped up in bed, his eyes closed. She noted the slight burns on his arms and face, evidence of some sort of medicine over them.  
  
"Hey, I'm not asleep." He said softly. "Come on over here." He motioned for her to come nearer.  
  
She slowly stepped forward. "Walker said he wanted me to keep an eye on you until the doctor is ready to release you."  
  
Once she was beside the bed, Gage reached for her hand. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine. You're the one laying here flat on your back in a hospital bed again." She replied, her voice full of emotion.  
  
Gage continued to stare at her. "Has he called again?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No, not yet, but I'm sure he will."  
  
"Any idea when I'm getting out of here?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Soon. The doctor should be working on your release papers now."  
  
"Good. I want to get back to headquarters and see if we can figure out where Latimier is before makes his next move."  
  
Niether Gage nor Sydney had heard the doctor step in. "Now none of that Ranger Gage. If I release you, I expect you to go straight home and take it easy for at least the remainder of the day."  
  
"He will. I'll see to it." Sydney replied, not giving Gage time to speak.  
  
"Good." The doctor replied, handing the release papers to Sydney. "Just take these by the front desk."  
  
"Let's go find Walker and Trivette." Sydney said as she helped Gage to his feet.  
  
*******  
  
Walker pulled a chair to the bedside. "Kaleb." He stroked the little boys head. "Kaleb, it's Ranger Walker. Can you hear me?"  
  
Kaleb's eyes opened. "Ranger Walker?" He said quietly and then coughed.  
  
"Shh. It's OK Kaleb." Walker said motioning to Trivette to get the nurse.  
  
"Do you remember telling Ranger Gage why you hid in the closet?" Walker asked.  
  
Kaleb nodded. "The man. There was a strange man in the house."  
  
"Kaleb, can you tell me what this man looked like?"  
  
The little boy began to cough again, just as the nurse came into the room. "Rangers, you'll have to wait out in the hall."  
  
Walker and Trivette were met by Gage and Sydney just outside of Kaleb's room. "How is he?" Gage asked.  
  
"He's still coughing. How about you?"  
  
"Fine. The doctor just released me."  
  
"Good. Sydney, get him home and no stops in between. Call me when you get into Dallas."  
  
Sydney nodded. "You've got it."  
  
Gage's mouth opened to speak. "Before you say anything, understand that I want you and Sydney somewhere where you'll both be safe. Trivette and I are going to try to get a description from Kaleb of the man who may have planted the bomb and then we'll be on our way."  
  
"I'll get Gage's paperwork taken care of and then we're out of here." Sydney said, taking Gage by the arm.  
  
"We'll walk down with you. I want to set up a police escort."  
  
"Walker, we'll be fine. We don't need an escort, it's not that far to Dallas."  
  
Walker stared at Sydney. "And we have no idea where Travis Latimier is or where he'll strike next. You'll take the police escort and that's final."  
  
Sydney and Gage stared at each other and then back at Walker. "Thanks Walker." Gage said quietly. "It's nice to know you care."  
  
"Just get out of here." Walker pulled out his cell phone and set up the escort for the two younger Rangers.  
  
**********  
  
The ride home was virtually uneventful. Gage dozed off and on until Sydney pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. "We're here."  
  
"Um?" He asked sleepily. Looking around, his eyes came to rest on a bright red Mustang. "That's Julie's car! What is she doing here?"  
  
"Your sister?" Sydney asked, getting out and trying to catch up with her partner.  
  
Both Rangers pulled their guns and cautiously approached Gage's apartment. Gage unlocked the door while Sydney covered him and then the two went inside.  
  
"Francis!" Julie shouted. "You're OK! You're both OK!" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her younger brother.  
  
Gage held her close, placing his gun back into its holster.  
  
"I'll check the rest of the apartment." Sydney said, leaving the two siblings alone.  
  
"Jules, what are you doing here?"  
  
She pulled away from him slightly. "I got a phone call this morning saying that you had been hurt in an explosion and that someone would meet me at your place and take me to you."  
  
Gage's eyes grew wide. "Jules, was it a man or a woman?"  
  
"A man. Deep voice. Francis, what's going on?"  
  
"Syd!" Gage ran through the apartment. "Syd! Get her out of here!" Sydney joined Gage and Julie.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Julie got a call asking her to meet someone at my place so they could take her to me." Gage pushed Sydney and Julie ahead of him, out the door. Before he could step outside, he was hit from behind.  
  
The man who had knocked Gage out, stepped over his motionless body and forced Sydney and Julie down the stairs at gunpoint, into the arms of two large men who had stepped out of the shadow and were waiting for them on the landing below Gage's apartment.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney screamed watching one of the men place a rag over Julie's nose and mouth, rendering her unconscious. Seconds later, the same was done to her.  
  
******  
  
Hours had passed since Julie and Sydney had been taken. Walker was very worried by the time he and Trivette pulled up to Gage's apartment. "Sydney's still not answering." He said, throwing the phone down into the seat of the truck.  
  
"Her car's still here." Trivette noticed as they got out.  
  
Upstairs, they found Gage's door slightly ajar. "Something's definitely not right." Walker said as he pulled his gun.  
  
"Texas Rangers! We're coming in!" He shouted, kicking the door open and finding Gage still lying in the middle of the floor, near the door.  
  
Trivette quickly holstered his gun and checked Gage's neck for a pulse. "He's alive." He tried to wake the young Ranger by gently patting his face. "Gage! Gage, wake up."  
  
Walker continued to search the apartment, but found nothing. He joined Trivette and a very groggy Gage back at the entrance of the apartment. "What happened?" He asked Gage, helping him to his feet.  
  
Gage shook his head, reaching for the large lump at the back. "I'm not sure. Julie was here when Sydney and I came in. I noticed her car out front. She said a man had called her and told her that I had been in an accident and that she was to meet someone here, at my place, and they would take her to me." He winced again as his hand hit the lump.  
  
"After we run you by the hospital, we'll get right on this." Walker said.  
  
Gage shook his head again. "I'm not going to the hospital, Walker. They have my sister and my girlfr . . . my partner and we're not even sure who "they" are."  
  
"I feel sure Latimier has something to do with it, just the same as he had something to do with the bombing of the Michaels home."  
  
"The Michaels?" Gage questioned.  
  
"Kaleb's foster parents." Walker replied. "We spoke with the Police Chief before we left and they were able to lift a few prints from the porch. They matched them with a 'Thomas Clegg' he's well known in that area for making bombs.  
  
"And he has connections with Latimier?" Gage asked.  
  
Walker nodded. "They were cellmates at Huntsville a few years ago." He stared at Gage for a moment. "I'm not going to convince you to go get checked out, am I?"  
  
Gage shook his head again. "I can't."  
  
"Come on then, let's get to the office and see if we can figure out where they may have taken Sydney and your sister."  
  
To be continued . . . End Chapter 2 


	3. Watch Your Back The Return of Latimier C...

Watch Your Back (The Return of Latimier) Chapter 3 - by Lorrie Ellis  
  
Email: lorrieann@hotmail.com Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Gage sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the computer screen, but his thoughts kept drifting to Sydney and Julie. Suddenly, he slammed his fist down hard on the desktop. "This is getting us nowhere!" He shouted.  
  
Walker was standing in front of his desk in an instant. "Gage, I know you're upset. I know you want to find Sydney and Julie, but this is the only way to do that. You have to be patient. We don't even know where to begin to search for them. We don't know for certain who has them or where they've taken them. Now . . ."  
  
"Walker." Trivette interrupted. "They've got Thomas Clegg and they're bringing him here for interrogation."  
  
Walker patted Gage's shoulder. "This may be just the break we need."  
  
Gage nodded, calming himself down somewhat. "I want in on the interrogation."  
  
Walker shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Walker!" Gage shouted.  
  
"Gage, keep it up and I'll remove your from the case entirely." Walker said firmly.  
  
Gage threw his pen down on the desk and stormed out the door.  
  
"You want me to talk to him?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No. Let him have some time to himself. He feels responsible for Sydney and Julie getting kidnapped."  
  
"He had no way of knowing what was going to happen." Trivette countered.  
  
"I know, but try to convince him of that."  
  
Gage sat on a bench, just outside of the courthouse, his head in his hands. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Gage." He answered.  
  
"Gage." Sydney's voice trembled. "We're OK. He said . . ."  
  
Latimier grabbed the phone away from Sydney. "Well, well, if it isn't the man with nine lives."  
  
Gage could feel his face turning red as his blood began to boil with anger at the sound of Latimier's voice. "Where are they? I swear Latimier, if you lay a hand on either of them, I'll . . ."  
  
"You'll what . . . kill me? I don't think so. You see, I hold all of the cards here. I have your sister, your only living relative and your partner, or should I say girlfriend? You will do everything I say, exactly as I say, or you'll never see either of them again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Gage remained silent.  
  
Instead of speaking, Latimier grabbed Sydney by the hair, causing her to scream out.  
  
"Yes!" Gage screamed into the phone. "You've made yourself clear, now what do you want?"  
  
"I'll let you know in an hour or two, but if you mention to anyone that you've talked to me, you will regret it. That I promise."  
  
Gage held the phone for a moment after the line went dead and then threw it down onto the bench, just to reach for it again to make certain that he hadn't destroyed it. He shoved it back into his pocket and then slammed his fist into the side of the building on his way back inside.  
  
Trivette was coming out of Ranger headquarters when he saw Gage get off of the elevator. Immediately, he noticed the bloodied knuckles. "What happened to you?" He asked, nodding towards Gage's right hand.  
  
Gage blankly looked down at his fist and rubbed his left hand over the injured knuckles. He shook his head and stared at Trivette. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on. They just brought Clegg in and Walker's looking for you."  
  
Gage followed Trivette into the office. "I didn't think he wanted me in on the interrogation."  
  
"I don't know what he wants, he just said if I saw you anywhere to let you know that he was looking for you." Trivette replied and then handed Gage a box of tissues. "You may want to clean up that hand a bit before you go in there."  
  
"Thanks." Gage replied, as he began to dab the blood from his knuckles.  
  
"I think I have a couple of Band-Aids in my drawer here too." Trivette fumbled through his desk drawer and produced two Band-Aids.  
  
Gage took them and quickly applied them to his knuckles and then started towards the interrogation room.  
  
"Let me let him know that you're out here." Trivette said.  
  
"That's OK. I'll let him know." Gage headed towards the interrogation room before Trivette could stop him.  
  
Walker was questioning Clegg when Gage barged into the room without knocking. "Where are they Clegg? Where did he take them?" Gage had Clegg up, out of his chair and backed against the wall within seconds.  
  
"Gage! That's enough!" Walker separated the two men and then shoved Gage towards the door. "Now get out! I'll talk with you later!"  
  
Gage slammed his open hand against the door after Walker closed it and then stood, leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Give him a few minutes with Clegg. If he knows anything, he'll get it out of him." Trivette said.  
  
Walker stood in front of Clegg. "I want some answers, Clegg. Now tell me who you're working for."  
  
"I ain't telling you nothin'." Clegg replied.  
  
Walker bent low, until he was nose to nose with Clegg. "Let me explain something to you. Two women, very important to the Ranger that was just in here were kidnapped last night. Now, I'm angry about it, but my anger is nothing compared to what he's feeling and unless you start talking right now, I'm going to let him back in here while I step out for a cup of coffee."  
  
"You can't do that. You're sworn to protect all citizens, even me." Clegg said.  
  
"If you want my protection, you had better start telling me what you know about your employer." Walker replied, standing up straight. "I'll give you to the count of three. One - Two . . ."  
  
"OK, OK. Travis Latimier. We were cellmates in Huntsville a few years ago. He pulled me in for two simple jobs. All I had to do was make him four bombs and he only needed me to plant one, he took the others."  
  
"You planted yours at the Michaels' house. What about the other three?"  
  
Clegg shook his head. "I don't know. Like I said, he took them and I didn't ask any questions."  
  
Walker came out of the interrogation room just as Gage's cell phone rang. "Gage." He answered.  
  
"I told you I'd be calling."  
  
"Just a minute." He quickly stepped outside of the office without explanation to Trivette. "I'm here."  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Latimier shouted. "I hold all the dice here, not you."  
  
"I understand that, just don't hurt them." Gage replied.  
  
Walker stepped across the room to the door and paused, hearing pieces of Gage's conversation.  
  
"You meet me, alone at nine o'clock at the abandoned airfield just outside of Fort Worth. And you had better come alone. Understand?"  
  
"I understand. I'll be there, just don't hurt them." Gage hung up the phone and turned to see Walker in the door. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Was that Latimier?" Walker asked.  
  
Gage's eyes shifted nervously. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Gage . . ."  
  
He nodded. "He wants meet him alone at the abandoned airfield in Fort Worth."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight at nine." Gage said, just above a whisper. "Geez Walker, he said not to tell anyone and to come alone, what if he's listening like last time?" He began to look down the hallway, left and then right.  
  
"Gage, get a hold of yourself." Walker shook him slightly. "We don't have any chance of getting Julie and Sydney back if you go alone. We'll just lose all three of you."  
  
Gage nodded, knowing that Walker was right, but still not wanting to do anything that may put Julie and Sydney in any further danger. "What's the plan then?"  
  
"Come back inside the office and let's clue Trivette in."  
  
"What's going on?" Trivette asked as the two Rangers approached his desk.  
  
"Latimier contacted Gage. There's a meet at nine at the abandoned airstrip outside of Fort Worth." Walker replied.  
  
"Gage, there's something you don't know. Clegg confessed that Latimier hired him."  
  
"We already pretty much knew that though." Gage said.  
  
Walker nodded. "What we didn't know is that Latimier had him make four bombs for him. He planted one at the Michaels, but Latimier took the other three."  
  
"Do we know why?" Gage asked.  
  
"No, but I would almost bet that at least one of them will be set to go off tonight when you show up at the airstrip."  
  
"Well, then we had better get started on a plan." Trivette said.  
  
*********  
  
Latimier had Sydney and Julie tied back to back against a post in the center of a large hanger. Both wore gags and both looked scared.  
  
He ran his hand across Sydney's cheek and then Julie's. "Don't worry my sweets, it'll be over soon enough." He paused at Julie's chin. "Your sweet, little brother Francis will be coming at nine o'clock to rescue the two damsels in distress, but what he doesn't know is that each of you will be in two different places with bombs around your necks set to go off at the same time. Poor little Francis will have to choose between his big sister or the love of his life."  
  
Julie and Sydney both felt genuine fear rising in their throats. Fear for their own lives, but more than that, fear for what was in store for Gage.  
  
At eight o'clock, Latimier had two men help him untie the girls. A chair had been placed in the center of the hanger they were already in and Julie was promptly placed in the chair and tied securely. "Wave goodbye to her Sydney. This is the last time you two ladies will be seeing each other." He started to lead Sydney away. "Put the bomb around her neck and set it for nine fifteen."  
  
Sydney's legs felt heavy as she was led by Latimier across the airfield to a separate hanger. A chair was placed in the center, in much the same fashion as the one Julie had been tied to. "I'll bet you're just a little scared right now, aren't you?" Latimier asked, as he tightened his grip on Sydney's arm. "Well, I have a little surprise for you."  
  
Latimier pulled Sydney to the side and they watched as a foam dummy with a black wig was brought out and placed in the chair. "Set the bomb." Latimier ordered and a bomb was brought out and put around the neck of the dummy.  
  
"Same as the other one?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Nine fifteen." Latimier replied and then looked at Sydney. "Now, imagine the thoughts that will go through Ranger Gage's head when he saves one of you, and then hears the other bomb go off." He then began to laugh hysterically as he led Sydney to a waiting airplane.  
  
To be continued . . . End Chapter 3 


	4. Watch Your Back The Return of Latimier C...

Watch Your Back (The Return of Latimier) Chapter 4 - by Lorrie Ellis  
  
Email: lorrieann@hotmail.com Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Latimier was taking no chances with Sydney. After they boarded the plane, he secured her to one of the seats and placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "There. That should keep you nice and quiet."  
  
Silent tears streamed down the normally feisty Ranger's cheeks. Her thoughts at the moment weren't of herself and the predicament she was in, but of Gage and the torment he would soon be put through.  
  
"We're ready for take-off on your go, Mr. Latimier." The pilot said, sticking his head out of the cockpit door.  
  
"One more little detail." Latimier picked up his cell phone and radioed to one of his men below. "Change the time on the bombs to nine o'clock."  
  
"Yes sir." A voice replied." Latimier hung up and then looked to Sydney and nodded. "Mr. Stevens, we're ready to take off." He continued to stare at Sydney. "Say goodbye to your old life Sydney. I'm taking you away from all of this."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes as the plane began to taxi down the runway.  
  
********  
  
Walker called in a few favors, finding a printed layout of the airstrip. He rolled open the plans and laid them on the table. "OK, looks like there are six hangers. We'll need to check all of them for the girls."  
  
"Walker, if he sees anyone else besides me, he'll kill Julie and Sydney just as sure as we're sitting here." Gage said firmly.  
  
"Gage, you can't do this alone. It's too much ground to cover and if he is planning to set off the bombs, we have no idea when or where."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Gage asked.  
  
Walker checked his watch. "Latimier said to meet him at nine, right?" Gage nodded.  
  
"Then we go in before nine. We'll parachute in here." He pointed to a remote area several hundred yards from the airstrip. "And we'll go in on foot."  
  
Gage nodded. "That might work, but Walker, these buildings are pretty large and we'll need to check every square inch."  
  
"I know. That's why all three of us are going in." The three Rangers looked at each other, nodding.  
  
*********  
  
Walker checked his watch and nodded to Gage and Trivette. "We're at the drop site Rangers." A voice came over the radio.  
  
Walker gave a thumbs up and jumped from the plane, followed closely by Trivette and Gage. The three Rangers landed and took up their chutes quickly, then joined up behind a large rock.  
  
Nodding toward Gage, they began their stealth charge towards the airstrip. "Gage, you take the two on the left, Trivette the next two and I'll take the two on the right." Gage and Trivette nodded in agreement and made off for their targets.  
  
Walker entered the first of his buildings and began his search, as did Trivette. Gage checked his watch as he entered the first building, it was fifteen minutes until nine. "Jules!" He shouted as he saw his sister sitting in a chair with her back to him. "Julie?" As he stepped closer, he saw the bomb and the fear in his sister's eyes.  
  
"Easy sis, I'm going to get you out of here." The time on the bomb read 8:50. Gage radioed to Walker. "Walker, I've got Julie. There's a bomb around her neck and it looks like it's set to go off at 9:00."  
  
"I'll get the bomb squad." Walker radioed back.  
  
"There's no time Walker. I've got about five minutes to disarm it, get her out of here and find Sydney." Gage went straight to work, first removing the tape from Julie's mouth.  
  
"Francis, get out of here!"  
  
Gage shook his head, as he removed the cover from the bomb. "Jules, I need for you to calm down so I can disarm this thing and get you out of here, OK?"  
  
She pursed her lips and nodded her head fiercely.  
  
"Two wires down and one to go." He said quietly, reaching for the third wire and clipping it with three minutes remaining on the clock. "I'll be back for you." Gage called out as he ran towards the door. "I have to find Sydney!"  
  
Running with all his might, Gage rounded the next hanger and flung open the door, finding a chair in the middle of the room and taking note of the dark hair hanging across the back. "Syd!" He called out, as he made his way towards her. The clock on the bomb showed 8:59.  
  
Trivette and Walker were jarred as a loud explosion rocked the airstrip. They could hear Gage screaming out Sydney's name as they neared the burning hanger.  
  
"Gage! You can't go back in there!" Walker yelled, grabbing the young Ranger's jacket at the same time and pulling him into a strong hold, taking note of the cuts and burns on his face, chest and arms.  
  
"Sydney!" Gage yelled, desperately trying to break free from Walker's hold.  
  
Trivette could see that Gage was about to get the best of Walker and grabbed his other arm, holding him back, away from the inferno. "Gage."  
  
"NO!!!" Gage screamed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Gage, you can't go back in there. It's . . . it's too late." He heard his own voice crack at the thought of Sydney and what had just happened.  
  
Sirens could be heard in the distance as Walker pulled a trembling Gage down to the ground, leaning him against his own chest.  
  
Julie's screams could be heard coming from the first hanger. "Trivette, get Julie." Walker said.  
  
Trivette found Julie much as Gage had left her. The disarmed bomb was still around her neck and she was secured to the chair. "Oh God, Jimmy! Francis and Sydney?!"  
  
"Your brother is out front with Walker." Trivette replied quietly.  
  
"And Sydney?" Julie asked as she shook the last of the rope from her wrists.  
  
Trivette could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head. Julie's eyes grew large as she ran outside of the hanger to her brother.  
  
Gage stiffened as the paramedics tried to move him. "No. I'm not leaving until they find her."  
  
Walker wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to face Gage, speaking quietly. "Gage, they're not going to find her. The bomb was so powerful that it left a three foot crater in the floor of the hanger."  
  
Gage closed his eyes, giving in to the paramedics and Julie's prodding. "Come on Francis. You need to be checked out."  
  
The ambulance pulled away from the airstrip with Gage sitting stone-faced in the back, still glaring at the blown apart hanger.  
  
*******  
  
Walker and Trivette rode in silence towards St. Matthews Hospital. As they pulled into the parking lot, Trivette turned to Walker. "Her parents are in Houston, aren't they?"  
  
"I'll call them as soon as we find out how Gage and Julie are." Walker replied, emotionless. "I need to call Alex too."  
  
"I guess I should let Erica know what's going on."  
  
Julie Gage was sitting in the waiting area just inside the Emergency Room. The two senior Rangers made their way towards her. "Any word?" Walker asked.  
  
Julie shook her head and then let it drop into her hands. "No." She cried. "He should have gone to her first." Sobs began to rack her body.  
  
Walker knelt down beside of her and put his arms around her. "No Julie. The end result would still be the same for him. He couldn't stand to lose either of you."  
  
"That's what scares me. Ranger Walker, he hasn't said a word since the explosion. It's like he's there, but he's not there. I'm so afraid for him." She continued to sob.  
  
Trivette's hand dropped to Walker's shoulder and he looked up to see the doctor approaching. "Are you here for Francis Gage?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Walker replied. "How is he?"  
  
"Are you family?" The young doctor asked.  
  
"I'm his sister and yes, they're family." Julie nodded, looking to Walker and then to Trivette. "How is he?"  
  
The doctor's head dropped. "Physically, he'll be fine. He has a couple of fairly deep cuts on his face that may scar, and a few first-degree burns on his face and forearms, but he'll be fine. What I am concerned about most is his state of mind."  
  
Julie's face went pale and Walker helped her back to her seat. "I'm OK." She brushed Walker's hand away from her arm.  
  
"Ma'am, your brother hasn't spoken a word since he was brought in. He's in shock and we're hoping that after a few hours, he'll come around, but it's something in his eyes . . . I can't get past the feeling that there's more to it."  
  
Julie nodded. "Doctor, my brother is a Texas Ranger and he just lost his partner in an explosion. You're right, he is in shock. The question is when will he come out of it?" She stared into the doctor's eyes.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I don't know the answer to that. He may be better off at home, so if you can assure me that someone will be with him for the next 24 hours, I'll release him now."  
  
Julie nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good. I'll get the paperwork together."  
  
"Can I see him?" Julie asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Sure, come with me." He led Julie to a closed curtain. "The nurse should be in soon with a mild sedative. His heart rate and blood pressure are up a bit and the sedative should help that."  
  
Julie brushed the curtain back and cringed when she saw her younger sibling lying, motionless in the hospital bed. His eyes were open, but she could tell that he was a million miles away.  
  
She pulled up a chair and gently brushed the hair from his face. "Hey little brother. How are you doing?" She fought back the tears as she saw the terrible pain in his crystal blue eyes. Taking his hand, she continued to talk. "It's going to be OK Francis. The doctor is releasing you and I'm going to get you home and take care of you . . . just like always." Her voice cracked and the tears began to flow freely. She wanted to take care of him, but she knew deep down, there was no possible way for her to take away the pain he was feeling over losing Sydney.  
  
Walker moved the curtain back slightly. "Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
Julie wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes, sure." She stepped back to the foot of the bed, leaving Walker the chair.  
  
He sat down and took Gage's hand in his. "Gage, we're all here for you buddy and we're going to get you through this. Whatever you need, you just let us know, OK?" He could feel his own voice beginning to crack. "I've called Sydney's parents and they're on their way." He closed his eyes and continued to talk. "Gage, I promise you, Latimier is going to pay for this. He's going to pay dearly."  
  
Gage's body tensed at the mention of Latimier's name.  
  
*********  
  
Alex's face was red and her eyes still puffy when Walker came home. She met him at the door and sobs racked her body again. "Walker, what happened?" She asked after allowing him to hold her close for a while.  
  
Walker led her to the couch and began to relay the story to her, as best as he could. "Trivette took Gage and Julie to his place." He finished.  
  
"How is Gage holding up?"  
  
Walker shook his head. "Not good. Not good at all. He hasn't said a word to anyone since the explosion."  
  
Alex's face took on a sympathetic look. "What about Sydney's family?"  
  
"I called them from the hospital. Their flight should be in about an hour and I told them that I would meet them at the airport."  
  
*********  
  
"Here we go." Trivette said as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. "I checked with the police department. They said that the apartment was no longer a crime scene."  
  
As they neared the door, Gage suddenly stopped and began to shake. Julie cringed slightly as she felt her brother tense. She quickly realized that this was the last place Gage had seen Sydney alive. "Trivette, we can't stay here. He can't stay here." Her voice was urgent and Trivette helped Gage back into the car where he laid his head over on Julie's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Julie whispered. "This is the last place he saw her alive."  
  
Trivette felt a new wave of grief spread over his body. "Let me call Walker. I'll get the two of you set up in a safehouse."  
  
After speaking with Walker for a moment, Trivette cranked the car and took Julie and Gage to one of the Ranger's safehouses a few miles out of town limits. "OK, let's try this again." He said, helping Gage and Julie out.  
  
"I'm sorry to be so much trouble Jimmy." Julie said as she helped Gage inside.  
  
Trivette shook his head. "It's no trouble Julie. Gage is family and we would do anything in the world for him."  
  
"I know each of you are grieving in your own way over losing Sydney, but he and Sydney were more than partners. They connected. They were best friends and, well a little more than that, I think."  
  
Trivette nodded. "I know and so does Walker. We'll all see him through this Julie." He hugged her. "Walker's gone to the airport to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Cooke now. I plan to meet with them at his ranch and as soon as I know any details about the arrangements, I'll let you know, OK?"  
  
Julie smiled. "Thanks." She watched Trivette walk back to his car and then turned to her brother who was sitting motionless on the couch. "We had better get you into bed. That sedative is going to take effect pretty soon."  
  
Gage shook his head. "Why Jules? Why Syd?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he had a lost look in his eyes.  
  
Julie hugged him tightly, cradling his head. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know."  
  
"I'm tired." He whispered.  
  
"I know you are. Let's get you into bed, OK?" He nodded slightly and Julie helped him into the bedroom and watched as he dropped to the bed, still fully clothed.  
  
******* With the air pressure change and the tightness of the ropes, Sydney could no longer feel her hands or feet. Latimier had tested the ropes earlier, but she hadn't seen him for almost an hour. Suddenly, he reappeared.  
  
"Ah, you're awake my pet." He said stroking her face. "Looks like the ropes are biting. Let's see if we can get some circulation back into your hands and feet." He loosened the ropes slightly, giving her room to wiggle her aching wrists and ankles.  
  
Surprisingly, he then removed the duct tape from her mouth. "The way I see it, no one is going to hear you scream up here, so there's really no point in keeping the tape over your mouth, right?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Let Gage think I'm dead."  
  
A thin smile came to Latimier's lips. "Well, lets see, where do I begin? I hate Ranger Gage with a passion. His testimony alone is what got me 25 to life. I lost everything; my wife, my son, my house, everything and I want him to know what it feels like." He kissed Sydney's cheek. "He'll live everyday with the image of seeing his beloved partner die in a horrific explosion." Latimier began to laugh. "Sort of ironic, isn't it? He sent me to jail for life and now his life is the one that is a pure hell."  
  
"But what about my parents, Travis? Why should they be tormented like this?"  
  
Latimier softened somewhat at hearing Sydney utter his first name. "I'm sorry for your parents loss, but Sydney, you are dead to them either way. You won't be returning to Dallas. You and I are relocating somewhere where I don't feel that I have to constantly look over my shoulder in fear of being taken back to jail."  
  
"Why me, Travis. Out of all of the women out there, why me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's something about you. Maybe its your spunk or . . ." His eyes began to twinkle. "I really don't know. Maybe it's because Gage loves you and I wanted to take you away from him."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes. "Gage and me? You're way off base there Travis. We're partners and friends, but that's it."  
  
"Yeah right. I've seen the way he looks at you and I saw the look on his face when that bomb ripped that dummy apart. He literally looked like his heart had blown apart too. That boy had it bad for you Sydney."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something and Latimier placed his finger over her lips. "That's enough talk for now. I'm going to get some dinner. I'll bring you back something. We should be touching down soon too. I'll check with the pilot." He turned and left her to her thoughts.  
  
*********  
  
The sedative the doctor had given Gage did allow him to fall asleep, but it was far from a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned and was tormented by the same endless dream of seeing the bomb go off and rip through the hanger.  
  
Julie had heard him scream out and rushed to see what was wrong. She found him in a pool of sweat, his eyes still closed. "Francis! Francis, wake up!" She shook him back to reality.  
  
"Tell me it was just a dream Jules! Tell me that she isn't dead!" He cried out, knowing that the dream was just a replay of what had actually happened.  
  
"I wish I could baby. I wish it were all just a dream."  
  
She tried to get him to go back to sleep. But he shook his head. "I'll just dream about it again, sis. But you go on back to bed. It's only four a.m."  
  
Julie shook her head. "No. I'll go make us a pot of coffee."  
  
Somewhere between her first and second cup of coffee, Julie had dozed off and was awakened by the sound of the telephone. She heard her brother answer. "Hello." He said softly.  
  
"Francis. It's Amanda Cooke. I just wanted to let you know about the services for . . ." She broke down and couldn't finish. Alex gently wrapped her arms around her and led her to the table, giving Walker the phone.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"I'm here." Gage said quietly.  
  
"There's a memorial service tonight at 7:00 at Our Lady of Hope and the funeral services are scheduled for 2:00 tomorrow. The Cooke's have decided to have her laid to rest at the Dallas Memorial Gardens."  
  
Gage nodded, feeling himself quivering.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"If you and Julie need anything . . ."  
  
"We're fine." He said blankly.  
  
"OK. Listen, do you want me to pick you up tonight?"  
  
Gage shook his head. "No. I don't know. I'll get Julie to call you back, OK?" His voice cracked and he hung up the phone.  
  
"How is he holding up?" Alex asked.  
  
Walker shook his head. "At least he's talking today."  
  
Gage hung up the phone, but continued to stand in the same spot. Julie got up, took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "I'll fix you some breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go grab a shower, OK?"  
  
She could tell that he was just about ready to lose it again and knew that he wanted some time to himself. Nodding, she whispered. "OK. I'll be in here if you need me."  
  
Turning on the hot water, Gage was reminded of the superficial burns on his arms. "Oww!" He cried out.  
  
"Francis, are you OK?" Julie called out.  
  
"Yeah." He responded and reached to adjust the temperature of the water. When it was cool enough that it didn't affect his burns, but still warm enough that it soothed him, he stepped inside and closed the shower curtain.  
  
He stood, letting the water pound down on his shoulders and back, not realizing immediately that he was crying. "Oh God Syd. Why you? He was after me, why did he kill you?" He dropped down to the floor until he was sitting on the floor of the tub.  
  
Julie waited for almost forty-five minutes before knocking on the bathroom door. She could hear the shower running, but could also hear Gage crying softly. "Francis?" When she received no answer, she knocked again. "Honey, are you alright?"  
  
Her voice somewhat out of his stupor and he cleared his throat. "I'll be out in a minute." He said quietly.  
  
"Take your time honey. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK."  
  
Gage turned the water off and muttered to himself and leaned over the sink. "I don't think I'll ever be OK again."  
  
When he emerged from the bathroom, he changed clothes, laid across the bed and finally drifted off into another fitful sleep.  
  
Julie was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang. "Hello." She answered.  
  
"Hi Julie, it's Alex. How are things going?"  
  
Julie reached over and closed the bedroom door. "I'm really worried about him Alex and I don't know what to do to comfort him."  
  
"All you can do right now is be there for him." There was a pause. "Walker asked me to call and see if you'd like for us to pick you and Gage up for the services tonight."  
  
Julie nodded. "Yes, I think that might be a good idea. I just don't know how Francis is going to take things tonight, especially seeing Mr. and Mrs. Cooke."  
  
"OK. We'll pick you up at 6:00, if that's OK."  
  
"That's fine. Alex, I hate to impose further, but my things are at Francis' apartment and I'd like to get a suit for him from there too."  
  
"Say no more. How about if I come get you in a few minutes? Walker or Jimmy can stay with Gage while we're gone."  
  
"Are you sure I'm not asking too much?"  
  
"Not at all." Alex replied.  
  
******  
  
Gage had slept off and on all day, not even realizing that his sister had left the premises and that Trivette was in the house until after the fact.  
  
At 5:00 Julie lightly knocked on the door and came in with a small suitcase and a garment bag.  
  
"What's this?" Gage asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I had Alex take me by your place to pick out one of your suits for tonight." She opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue suit and a practically new black suit, along with white shirts and matching ties.  
  
"Thanks sis." He replied. "Oh, I was supposed to have you call Walker and let him know if we needed a ride to the service tonight."  
  
"It's taken care of." Julie smiled. "I'll let you get dressed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Julie went to the other bedroom and changed her own clothes and then waited for her brother in the living room.  
  
When he finally came out, he stared at his sister. "I don't want to go Jules. I don't know what to say to her parents." Tears began to stream down his face. "I let them down. I promised them that I would take care of her and now she's dead because of me."  
  
Julie wrapped her arms around Gage and held him close. "Honey, it's not your fault."  
  
He drew in a ragged breath and pushed his sister away. "Who's fault is it then?"  
  
"Francis, don't you dare start blaming yourself for Sydney's death. You know she wouldn't want that."  
  
"I know she didn't want to die either, but that doesn't change anything does it?" He cried out.  
  
Walker could hear the conversation as he stood on the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
"That'll be Walker."  
  
"I'm not going." Gage said and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.  
  
"Francis." Julie said sternly, watching her brother tune her out much in the same manner he did when they were kids. She reached for the door. "Walker, come in."  
  
"Thanks. Are you two about ready?"  
  
"He says he's not going." Julie explained, looking towards the couch.  
  
"Gage? Why don't you come on with us, it's the right thing to do." Walker said quietly.  
  
Gage shook his head slightly. "I'm tired of always doing the 'right' thing Walker. I was doing the 'right' thing when Sydney was killed and look where it got me."  
  
Walker took a seat beside of his friend. "Gage, I know what you're feeling and . . ."  
  
A look of rage came into Gage's eyes as he jumped to his feet. "You KNOW what I'm feeling?" He yelled, causing Julie to stiffen. "There is no way that you could possibly KNOW what I'm feeling! Alex is still with you Walker! I lost the only woman in the world that I've ever really loved! I . . ." He realized that he had just confessed his love for Sydney and stood in front of his boss and his sister with his mouth hanging open, feeling tears stinging his eyes once again. "I really did love her." He whispered.  
  
Julie put her arms around Gage and held him for a moment. "Francis, honey, we need to go, OK?" Gage nodded absently and allowed his sister to lead him out to Walker's RAM.  
  
End chapter 4 To be continued . . . 


	5. Watch Your Back The Return of Latimier C...

Watch Your Back (The Return of Latimier) Chapter 5 - by Lorrie Ellis  
  
Email: lorrieann@hotmail.com Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
All of Company B stood at attention by the graveside as 'Taps' was played and the twenty-one gun salute began. Julie stopped herself twice as she watched her brother struggle to keep his hand in place at his forehead. His body trembled and she could tell that he was crying.  
  
The salute ended and Mr. and Mrs. Cooke were presented with the memorial flag and the crowd began to disperse.  
  
"It was a beautiful service." Alex sobbed as she spoke to the Cooke's.  
  
Mrs. Cooke nodded. "Yes. Yes it was. Thank you, Alex, for being her friend. She spoke of you often. She spoke of all of you often," She looked at the Trivette's and then looked back at the casket. " . . . especially Gage." She looked towards Gage who was still standing, unmoving, beside the casket.  
  
Gage's head was cocked to one side as he stared at the silver-gray box. "I know you're not in there Syd. You're in my heart and you always will be." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, but I know one thing for certain. I can't be a Texas Ranger without my partner."  
  
Julie's hand caressed his back. "Francis, you OK?"  
  
Gage shook his head. "No." He said quietly and pulled away from her grasp. "I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Cooke."  
  
Jimmy and Erica, along with Walker and Alex were starting towards their cars when Gage approached. "I'll be with you guys in a minute."  
  
Walker lightly patted his back. "Take your time Gage."  
  
Gage then turned his attention to Sydney's parents. "I'm so sorry." His voice was filled with emotion as he spoke. "I promised you both several months ago that I would never let anything happen to her and now . . ." He looked away.  
  
"Francis, honey, this wasn't your fault. We know the whole story. We know that this Latimier has some sort of vendetta against you and used Sydney as a pawn, but you have to understand that no one blames you for her death." Mrs. Cooke said quietly.  
  
Gage turned to face her, his face reddened and tear-stained. "I appreciate that more than you know, but I blame myself for her death. It was my fault." He shook his head and walked towards Walker's RAM.  
  
"Gage . . ." Walker started.  
  
"Walker, I just want to go home now. My place, not the safehouse."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I want to go home."  
  
********  
  
Sydney felt a sharp sting in her arm as she was waking from a brief nap. "Sorry, my sweet, but I'm taking no chances with you at the airport. You'll be transported on a gurney to our new home."  
  
"Our new what . . ." She muttered as she passed out.  
  
When she came to again, she found herself in a large, King-sized bed. She looked around the room and as things began to come into focus, she realized that she was no longer on the plane.  
  
Flinging the comforter back, she got out of bed and ran to the window, only to find them permanently closed. "Where in the hell am I?" She said aloud.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake." Latimier spoke as he entered the room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Do you like your surroundings?" He asked as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "For you." He produced a single white rose from behind his back.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, muster up her sweetest tone. "Thank you Travis." She looked up at him and smiled. "And yes, I do like the room. Where are we?"  
  
"I'll show you around the island after we've had lunch." He said and opened the door for two young women pushing a cart with a complete setting for two.  
  
********  
  
Gage made a beeline for his bedroom once he and Julie were inside his apartment. As he was changing clothes, his eyes drifted to the picture of he and Sydney sitting on his nightstand. He loosened his tie and left it dangling around his neck and then reached for the picture. His fingers caressed her face and then he set the picture back on the nightstand.  
  
"Are you ready for lunch?" Julie called out.  
  
"I'm not hungry sis, but thanks." Gage replied as he hastily finished writing on a piece of stationary Sydney had given him last Christmas.  
  
"You have to eat something." Julie persisted.  
  
"Jules, I'm not hungry." He tucked the paper inside his jacket pocket and opened the door. "Besides, I have a few things I need to do." He kissed her cheek as he headed for the door.  
  
"Francis Gage, where do you think you're going?" Julie asked.  
  
Gage grabbed the keys to his Harley. "Out for a ride Jules. It's the only thing that's going to clear my head right now." He reached for his cell phone. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll carry my cell and you can call me later, OK?"  
  
Julie nodded and watched Gage leave.  
  
*******  
  
After sharing a meal with Latimier, Sydney wiped her mouth and finished her wine. "Thank you. That was a lovely meal."  
  
"And there are plenty more where that came from once you agree to be mine, completely." Latimier was by her side in an instant, caressing her thigh and reaching for her breasts when she suddenly slapped him.  
  
Her hands immediately when to her face as if in shock. "I . . . I'm so sorry Travis. It's just . . . I'm not ready for this. I . . . I can't be your lover."  
  
Latimier stared at her, his face stern and his eyes cold. His hand flew in rage across her face. "You will be my lover Sydney and whatever else I tell you to be, but just to prove what a true gentleman I am, I will give you a month to come around on your own, but after that month, you will be mine one way or another! Understand!"  
  
The words wouldn't come to her mouth, so she nodded fiercely and watched as Latimier left the room. Her hand went to her cheek and she began to cry, looking towards the ceiling. "How am I ever going to get out of this mess?"  
  
Looking around the room, she noticed that Latimier had left his cell phone sitting beside of his plate. She quickly grabbed it and dialed Gage's number.  
  
********  
  
Gage had just pulled into the gas station to fill up the tank on the Harley when his phone rang. He pulled it out, half smiling. "Jules, I've only been gone ten minutes."  
  
"Gage! Gage, it's me. It's Sydney. Oh God, Gage, you've got to get me out of here! Latimier has me and . . ."  
  
Gage shook his head. "I don't know who this is, but this is a sick joke!" He yelled into the phone.  
  
"Francis Gage, I don't have time for this. I know you think I'm dead, but I'm not. Latimier planted a dummy in the hanger and that's what you saw blown to bits, not me. I'm on an island somewhere and I have no idea where. He has me locked in a room and so far I can't find a way out!"  
  
"Syd? Oh my God, it's really you." He said, relief evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes! It's really me. Gage, I would love nothing more than to carry on a long conversation with you right now, but I have to go. He'll kill me if he realizes I got a call out. Find me!"  
  
"I'll find you Syd. I'm not about to lose you twice in one week."  
  
A smile came to Sydney's face. "Gage, I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too Syd. More than anything in the world." He replied. "I'll be with you soon. Hang in there, OK?"  
  
"I will and Gage . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Always." He replied. As he heard her hang up the phone he hopped on his bike and headed for Ranger headquarters, letting out a loud yell as he left the gas station.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney carefully laid the phone back on the table where she had found it and quickly made her way to the bay window as she heard the key in the lock.  
  
Latimier looked into the room and seeing Sydney sitting in the window seat, he picked up the phone and walked towards her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sydney, but you will be mine. That's why I brought you here. I want us to share all of the bounty this beautiful island has to offer.  
  
Sydney didn't move.  
  
"Why don't you get dressed and we'll take a walk, eh?" He said, taking a pretty sleeveless shift from the closet. "This will be nice."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney replied.  
  
"I'll be back for you in ten minutes." Latimier said, smiling, thinking that he may be winning her heart.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Sydney reluctantly slipped on the dress and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hurry Gage." She whispered, still looking out the window, across the water. "Please hurry."  
  
*******  
  
Gage took the steps of Ranger Headquarters two at a time. He knew he was taking a chance on finding Walker and Trivette there so soon after Sydney's funeral, but he also knew that they were starting a new case.  
  
Flinging open the door to the office, he spotted both Walker and Trivette sitting at Trivette's desk. He slammed his hands down on the desk, causing both Rangers to jump. "She's alive!" He shouted.  
  
"What? Gage, calm down and tell us what's going on." Walker said, pulling up a chair for the young Ranger.  
  
"Sydney. She's alive! She called me not more than fifteen minutes ago on my cell. Latimier is holding her on an island somewhere, but she didn't have any details. We've got to find her Walker!" Gage said excitedly.  
  
"Gage. Whoa! Are you sure you didn't just have a dream?" Trivette asked.  
  
Gage stared at Walker and Trivette both in disbelief. "You don't believe me. I'm telling you. She's alive!"  
  
"Have you had anymore calls on your cell since she called?" Trivette asked as Walker looked on.  
  
Gage shook his head. "But you can't hit re-dial. She was using Latimier's cell phone without him knowing.  
  
"Gage. Stop and listen to yourself for a minute." Walker suggested. "We just got back from Sydney's funeral. Her parents are on their way home now, in grief. You got a call from someone who said they were Sydney and now we can't even hit redial to find out who called?"  
  
Gage took in a deep breath. "Look, I know it sounds odd. It sounds odd to me too, but I'm telling you, she's alive."  
  
Trivette took Gage's cellphone. "I could call the service and find out who the last call came from." He suggested.  
  
"Do it." Walker said, looking at Gage's eager face. "But Gage, don't get your hopes up."  
  
Trivette came back to his desk, shaking his head. "The last number wasn't traceable."  
  
Walker hung his head and Gage glared at him. "So, what now? Check Latimier's real estate records? Find out if he has access to an island? What?"  
  
"Go home Gage." Walker said quietly. "Go home and get some sleep."  
  
Gage's eyes grew wide. "Walker. I'm not going crazy and I didn't dream this. I was standing at the gas station filling my tank when my cell phone rang. When she said it was Sydney, I didn't believe her at first either, but Walker, she knew every detail of what had happened in that hanger and other things that only Sydney would know."  
  
"Gage, go home." Walker repeated more forcefully.  
  
Gage whipped out the letter from his jacket pocket. "Fine! Here." He flung the letter in Walker's direction.  
  
"What's this?" Walker asked before opening it.  
  
"My resignation." Gage said, turning and walking out.  
  
Trivette stood with his mouth agape. "I never would have expected that."  
  
"Um." Walker replied. "He's upset right now. I won't file it with Brisco for another week or so, that'll give him time to be sure that this is what he wants to do."  
  
Gage bounded down the steps and hopped on his bike. He sped off without looking back. "I'll find you Syd. I promise. I will find you, somehow."  
  
Hours had passed since Gage had left the apartment and Julie was beginning to worry. She hated to check up on him, but she needed to know that he was OK.  
  
"Hello." Gage answered.  
  
Julie could barely hear his voice over the roar of the Harley pipes. "Francis! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine sis, but don't wait up for me. I'm not sure when I'll be back."  
  
"What? Francis, what did you say?" She yelled into the phone and then heard the line go dead.  
  
She held the phone out for a second, staring at it. "What did he say?" She asked herself. Thinking who else he may have contacted, she dialed the number to the Walker ranch.  
  
"Hello." Alex answered.  
  
"Alex, it's Julie Gage. Have you or Walker heard from my brother this afternoon?"  
  
Alex turned to check on Angela for a moment and then focused on the call again. "I haven't seen him since the funeral and Walker had to go into the office after the funeral to take care of a few things. You may want to try him there."  
  
"Thanks Alex. I will." She hung up with Alex and called Ranger Headquarters.  
  
"Walker." Walker answered.  
  
"Walker, it's Julie Gage. Have you heard from my brother this afternoon? He left here shortly after we returned from the funeral and I just got a strange call from him."  
  
Walker sighed. "Julie, are you going to be at the apartment for the next little while?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"If it's OK, Trivette and I will stop by in a few minutes then."  
  
"OK." She paused. "Walker, is Francis OK?"  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get there."  
  
********* "Soon Sydney, once I am sure that you will not attempt to leave, I will allow you complete access to all of the island. We are alone here, with the exception of my staff, so don't think that anyone will be willing to help you escape. Everyone here belongs to me . . . including you." He reached for her hand and kissed it again.  
  
"Travis, when will you allow me to roam this beautiful estate as I wish?"  
  
Latimier smiled. "Once you have given yourself to me, completely, Sydney. Only then will I trust that you have forgotten all about Mr. Francis Gage and realize that I am the only man in your life."  
  
Sydney pulled her hand away from Latimier's grasp at the mention of Gage's name. She watched as his demeanor changed from a smooth talking gentleman to a raging maniac.  
  
She felt her body being thrown against the hard, brick wall and then felt Latimier's hand cross over her face. "Get out of my sight, you little bit- -! Get yourself back to your room now!" He stormed after her, forcing her to run up the steps. Once she was inside the bedroom, Latimier slammed the door shut from the outside and she again heard the key in the lock. She flung herself on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
******* Julie quickly ran to open the door, hoping it was Gage, but knowing that it must be Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Hi." She smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks." Trivette said as he and Walker removed their hats.  
  
"No word from him?" Walker asked.  
  
Julie shook her head. "No and he's been gone for hours."  
  
"Julie, he came to the office today. He was smiling and well, his mood wasn't what you would expect from someone who had just attended the funeral of their best friend. He told us that he had just received a phone call from Sydney. That she was alive and Latimier had kidnapped her and she was being held on an island somewhere."  
  
Julie's heart skipped a beat. "Is that possible?" She studied Walker and Trivette's faces. "I know Francis wouldn't have made up something like that. As much as he would like to believe that she's alive, it would have taken some pretty hard convincing from whoever called him to make him believe that it was Sydney."  
  
"Gage saw her from the back just before the bomb went off, right?" Walker asked.  
  
Trivette's eyes lit up. "What if Latimier set all of this up to torment Gage?"  
  
"He definitely hates him enough to do that."  
  
"And if Gage only saw the body from the back, he only assumed it was Sydney."  
  
Walker stood. "Trivette, let's get back to the office. I want to check with forensics and see if they found any human tissue within the bomb blast."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Julie asked.  
  
"That maybe Latimier used a dummy in the bombing." Both Rangers donned their hats as they started out the door. "I'll call you if we come up with anything."  
  
"Thanks." Julie closed the door behind them and leaned heavy against it. "Little brother, I sure hope you're right."  
  
****** Gage waited until he was certain that no one was left in the Company B office before he walked up to the security guard. "Evan. I need to get back in. Looks like we've got a lead on the people who killed Ranger Cooke.  
  
"Dirty bastards. I hope you shoot first and ask questions later. I really liked Ranger Cooke. Sweet girl." He shook his head back and forth. "Hard to believe that she's really gone."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Gage said quietly, waiting for Evan to buzz him in.  
  
He took the steps two at a time and practically ran to the office. Making his way to Trivette's computer and entered a few keystrokes. "Real Estate holdings." He muttered. "There you are." He clicked a few more keys and smiled as the screen brought to life a list of Travis Latimier's Real Estate holdings. He hit the print key and waited for the printer to finish, then closed the files and turned off Trivette's computer.  
  
His eyes came to rest on Sydney's desk. "It's going to be OK Syd. I'm coming, just as soon as I figure out where he's holding you."  
  
Gage studied the printout until something caught his eye. "This has to be it." His finger kept his place on the printout while he dialed the number for the Ranger Transportation center. "Tom. It's Gage. I need a favor."  
  
"I thought you got lost." Evan said as Gage rounded the corner.  
  
"Nope, just took a little longer than I thought." He looked back at the security guard. "Thanks Evan."  
  
"Any time Gage. Just make sure you guys put whoever did this away for a long time."  
  
Gage got back on his bike, cranked up and sped away at the same time Walker's RAM was entering the parking lot.  
  
"Evening Ranger Walker, Ranger Trivette." Evan greeted. "You just missed Ranger Gage. He told me that you guys have a lead on whoever killed Ranger Cooke . . ."  
  
"Evan, did he go inside?" Walker asked.  
  
"Well yeah. I let him in."  
  
Walker and Trivette both broke into a run, heading for the office. Walker flipped on the light. "Anything?" He asked.  
  
"Let me check my computer." Trivette ran a quick diagnostics check and nodded his head. "Someone logged in about ten minutes ago. Had to be him."  
  
"Can you tell what he looked at?" Walker asked, looking over Trivette's shoulder.  
  
"Sure." Trivette hit a few keys and the same file that Gage had viewed earlier came up. "Real Estate holdings in the name of Travis Latimier."  
  
Walker studied the screen. "Didn't Gage say that Sydney was being held on an island?"  
  
Trivette lifted his eyebrow. "You're buying into this now? You think Sydney's alive?"  
  
"I don't know what to think, but I do know that Julie is right. It would have taken a lot of convincing to make Gage believe that she's alive."  
  
"Look at this." Trivette said, his finger pointing to an address. "Check out the nautical coordinates. This is definitely an island."  
  
"And I'll just bet that's where Gage is headed." Walker said, picking up the phone. "Tom. It's Walker. I need a plane."  
  
"Walker? Gage just booked one and had me pull some gear. Are you all headed the same way?"  
  
"Yes. Don't take off until Ranger Trivette and I get there, understand?"  
  
"You've got it." Tom replied. "I'll radio the pilot."  
  
"And Tom, pull two more sets of the same gear you pulled for Gage."  
  
"No problem." Tom replied.  
  
Trivette studied Walker impatiently. "Well?"  
  
"He booked a plane. Print that out and let's go." Walker replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Walker grabbed the printout. "We're meeting Gage at the airport and whether he likes it or not, we're going with him."  
  
******* Gage parked his bike outside of one of the hangers at Dallas/Ft. Worth airport. "Hey Tom!" He greeted the man with a hearty handshake. "Everything ready?"  
  
"Yep. Walker and Trivette should be here any minute."  
  
Gage looked puzzled. "Walker and Trivette?"  
  
Tom nodded. "Ranger Walker called in a little while ago and asked about a plane. Looks like you guys are headed in the same direction."  
  
A slight smile began to creep across Gage's face. "Wonder what changed their minds?" He said quietly.  
  
"What's that?" Tom asked.  
  
"Aww nothing." Gage replied as he took his gear from Tom. "Did you pull the same gear for Walker and Trivette?"  
  
"You bet. It's right here." Tom patted the gear.  
  
"Good. Let's go ahead and get it loaded into the plane, so we'll be ready to go when they get here."  
  
********  
  
Walker pulled the RAM near the hanger and parked beside of Gage's bike. He immediately noticed the young Ranger leaning against the plane. "Looks like he's raring and ready to go." Trivette said.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope he finds what he's looking for."  
  
Trivette lightly punched Walker's arm. "I'm beginning to get a good feeling about this and you must be too, or we wouldn't be out here."  
  
"I'm not getting my hopes up and I don't want you or Gage to either. There's every possibility that Sydney is really dead and we need to be prepared for that."  
  
Trivette nodded as they got out and joined Gage.  
  
"So, change your mind?" Gage asked.  
  
"You know you had no right going into the system. Especially since you're no longer a Ranger." Walker reprimanded.  
  
Gage hung his head. "Sorry, but you know that I'll stop at nothing to find her."  
  
Walker nodded. "Well, that's why we're here."  
  
"You know something that you're not telling me." Gage said as they pulled on jumpsuits and boarded the plane.  
  
After they began to taxi down the runway, Gage started in on Walker again. "What did you find out?"  
  
"I checked with forensics. No human tissue was found at the bomb site."  
  
Gage let the words sink in before speaking. "Then it couldn't have been Sydney. What did I see then, a dummy?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Forensics found a plastic substance, along with foam rubber."  
  
Gage smiled broadly. "I knew it! I knew she was alive!"  
  
"Calm down. We still have to find her and get her out of Latimier's cluthes."  
  
"Oh, you just leave Travis Latimier to me." Gage said with his jaw set and his crystal blue eyes glaring straight ahead. "You just leave him to me." He whispered.  
  
Hours later, the plane was near the coordinates Gage had given the pilot. "It's a thin strip guys, but if you maneuver yourselves right, you should be able to hit it. Two minutes 'till drop."  
  
"Roger that." Walker replied and then looked back at Gage and Trivette. "You guys ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Trivette said nervously. "You two have a former career with this sort of thing. I was never in the armed forces."  
  
"You'll be fine. You've done this before." Gage reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like it." Trivette confessed.  
  
"You have a go, Rangers." The pilot radioed back.  
  
"Roger that." Gage replied and watched as Walker jumped, followed by Trivette. He poised himself and launched out of the plane.  
  
"What a rush!" He thought as he flew through the open air. "Sometimes I really miss this." He looked down at the island and gauged Walker and Trivette's positions. He watched as Walker's chute opened and then Trivette's. Then he pulled his own chute and carefully guided himself down to the island's outer edges.  
  
The three Rangers quickly collected their chutes and hid them in some nearby brush. Gage motioned to Walker that he was heading in towards the house. Walker motioned back that he and Trivette would watch his back.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney listened closely to the sound of an airplane above. "Wishful thinking." She whispered, but yet a part of her felt that her rescue might be near.  
  
She got up and studied her bruised face in the mirror. "You just wait Latimier. You're gonna pay for this hell you're putting me through." Hearing a key in the lock, she quickly laid back across the bed and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
Latimier laid across the bed beside her and caressed her back. "I am sorry Sydney, but you make me so angry sometimes. Let me see your face." He gently turned her to him and surveyed the damage. "You will heal, my sweet." He kissed her cheek and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I have business to attend to, but I'll be back to get you for dinner." He left the room, locking her in again.  
  
********  
  
Gage was at the side entrance of the house when he heard footsteps approaching. He flattened himself against the side of the building and waited until he saw Latimier and two other men come out. "Now where are they going?" He asked himself.  
  
As soon as the men were out of earshot, Gage radioed Walker. "Latimier and two of his men are headed your way. I'm going in."  
  
"Gage, wait for us! Gage!" Walker hissed into the radio to no avail.  
  
Gage sidestepped through the double glass doors and found himself in and elaborately decorated living room. "Um. Wonder where ole Latimier got all of his money?" He said to himself.  
  
One of the staff came out of an adjoining room and Gage found himself without a place to hide. A woman in a maid's uniform came through the door and stood silent for a moment and then began to scream to the top of her lungs.  
  
Gage crossed the room in three steps, wrapped his hand around the woman's mouth and held it there. "I won't hurt you." He hissed. "Where is keeping Sydney?"  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
"I'll move my hand if you promise you won't scream." Gage whispered.  
  
The woman nodded her head and as Gage began to release her mouth, she clamped down on his hand. "Arggh!" He cried out, grabbing his bleeding hand. "Damn it!" He muttered as he watched the maid run back into the room she had came out of.  
  
Laimier held his hand up as the maid screamed, signaling the two men with him to stop. "That sounded like Angelina."  
  
"Do you want me to go back and check?" One of the men asked.  
  
Latimier nodded. "Yes. We'll proceed to the boat. Join us there once you've found the problem and Dean, if there is a problem, take care of it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Walker and Trivette had flanked the front door of the house and were about to enter when they heard someone coming up the steps. Walker nodded his head to the side and both Rangers took cover in the shrubs. They watched as Dean entered the house, weapon drawn. "Angelina!" He called out. "Angelina, are you OK?"  
  
Gage positioned himself just inside the front door and when Dean made his entrance, Gage's fist greeted his cheek.  
  
Dean was up in an instant and began to fight with Gage. The two men were pretty evenly matched. Dean threw two punches at Gage, one landing in his midsection and the other, square in the ribs. Gage retaliated with a punch to Dean's ribs.  
  
Walker and Trivette quietly entered the room and watched as Gage delivered a powerful kick to Dean's chest, sending him through the glass window beside the door. Dean started to get up and then passed out.  
  
"Thanks for the help guys." Gage said sarcastically.  
  
"It didn't look like you needed any help." Walker replied as the three Rangers split up and began a door to door search for Sydney.  
  
"He probably has her on the second floor." Gage said as the roar of a single engine aircraft boomed over the house.  
  
"What was that?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker shook his head. "Trivette, we'll check it out. Gage, keep looking for Sydney."  
  
Gage bounded up the stairs, two at a time and began a door to door search. Each door he tried was unlocked, but the rooms were empty. Finally, he reached the last door on the left and found it locked. He knocked gently.  
  
"You know I don't have the key and I can't open it from in here." Sydney said flatly.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to break it down." Gage replied as he put his full strength into the door, breaking it open.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney cried out, running into his arms. "Oh Gage, I can't imagine what you've been through. He told me that he was going to make you think I was dead and that . . ."  
  
Gage held her close, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms, kiss her lips and tell her how much he loved her, but he pushed her back. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine, but you. What happened?" Her eyes fell on the thin bandage strips on his face as her hand touched his cheek.  
  
"It's a long story honey. I'll tell you when we get home." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Come on."  
  
"Where's Latimier?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he was headed towards the dock when I came in the house."  
  
"What about the plane that just flew over?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Walker and Trivette have gone to check it out."  
  
********  
  
Walker crouched behind a barrel and motioned for Trivette to join him. "That's Carl DeMarco." Walker whispered as a heavy-set man got our of the plane.  
  
"As in the DeMarco drug cartel?" Trivette whispered back.  
  
Walker nodded. "What has our friend Latimier got himself into now?"  
  
The two Rangers watched as Latimier shook hands with DeMarco and escorted him to a gazebo connected to the dock.  
  
Walker looked back towards the house to see Gage and Sydney coming towards them. A smile crossed his face momentarily and then he motioned to Gage to stay back.  
  
Gage crouched down, pulling Sydney with him. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"More like who is it?" Gage replied, pulling a pair of binoculars from his belt. "Carl DeMarco?" He whispered.  
  
"Let me see." Sydney pulled the binoculars from Gage's hands. "That is DeMarco. What is Latimier doing with him?"  
  
"I don't know, but that may explain Latimier's sudden riches."  
  
Sydney nodded. "So what's your plan to get out of here?"  
  
"Latimier's boat." Gage replied.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "Bad plan. It's too well guarded."  
  
"Well, we'll have to take care of that." He pulled her close again. "God Syd, it feels so good to know that you're alive. When I saw that bomb go off in the hanger, I can't tell you . . ." He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and he looked away, not finishing his sentence.  
  
Sydney nodded, knowing if she spoke now, her voice would crack too. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
  
He kissed the top of her head and they watched as Walker and Trivette moved back towards their position.  
  
"What's going on Walker?" Gage asked.  
  
"Seems that DeMarco is mad at Latimier about a lost shipment of something. He's making a few threats." Walker looked at Sydney and smiled. "You look pretty good for a dead person."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney replied with a smile. "Do either of you have an extra gun?"  
  
"Here, take mine." Gage said, handing her his back-up. "What's the plan Walker?"  
  
"I thought this was your show." Trivette said.  
  
"Funny." Gage replied and looked at Walker again.  
  
Walker and the others watched as DeMarco boarded the plane and it took off, spraying water over Latimier and his men. They crouched tightly in the bushes as the men passed by. "I don't who he thinks he is, but we're taking care of this right now. Tony, get the plane ready. I'm leaving for Miami tonight."  
  
"What do you have in mind boss?" Tony asked.  
  
"A little surprise for Mr. DeMarco when he arrives in Miami tomorrow."  
  
Gage nodded towards Walker. "The boat. There's no one guarding it now and Latimier is going to discover that Sydney is missing pretty soon, not to mention the goon laying at his front door."  
  
"Come on!" Walker said, taking charge and leading the way to the speedboat tied to the dock. "Get onboard!" He instructed Sydney and Trivette."  
  
"Walker, take the helm. I'll push her off." Gage waited until Walker boarded the boat and then untied it and pushed it away from the dock.  
  
Latimier was approaching the entrance to the house when he saw Dean just recovering from his stupor. "What happened here?" He asked, not stopping, but running to the room where Sydney had been held prisoner. "Sydney Cooke! Where are you?" He yelled to the top of his lungs.  
  
"He knows I'm missing." Sydney shouted. "Come on Gage!"  
  
Gage dived for the boat, barely making it inside before Latimier's men were firing wildly towards them.  
  
Walker brought the vessel to full throttle and they sped away from the island.  
  
"Any idea which way to go?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Not really. Gage, get on the radio and get Tom back here."  
  
"Where are we going to boad?" Gage called out.  
  
"He's supposed to wait in Miami and come back with a chopper when I call."  
  
Gage gave Walker a thumbs up and went below to radio for the Ranger helicopter.  
  
"Walker!" Sydney pointed above them and Walker ducked as Latimier's men began to shoot from a helicopter.  
  
Sydney spotted Latimier inside and fired two shots towards him before Gage wrestled her to the deck of the boat. "Syd, not that way." He said, pulling her close.  
  
"You will not have her!" Latimier yelled and fired, his bullet searing Gage's upper arm.  
  
"Arggh!" Gage yelled.  
  
Sydney fired two more shots, causing the helicopter pilot to pull back. She then focused on Gage. "Be still. It's just a flesh wound." She pulled off a strip of her dress and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "There. You'll be as good as new now."  
  
If there's a such thing as a sarcastic smile, Gage had one. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Gage!' Walker called down. "How bad are you hit?"  
  
"It's just a flesh wound. He'll be fine."  
  
"Good. I need him below."  
  
Sydney helped Gage to his feet and they joined Walker below. "What is it?" Gage asked.  
  
"You tell me. Is it like the one you disarmed that was around Julie's neck?" Walker asked, looking down at a bomb.  
  
Gage nodded, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "It is and it isn't."  
  
"What's different?" Walker asked.  
  
Gage pointed to a wire and an antennae. "This wasn't on the other one. It looks like a remote device."  
  
"You mean he can set it off from anywhere?" Trivette asked, fear rising in his voice.  
  
They heard the helicopter in the distance. "Walker, get everybody out of here. I don't know if I can defuse it or not." Gage moved two switches on the bomb, unwittingly changing one from remote to timer.  
  
Walker nodded. "Come on, there's no point in trying if he has a remote switch."  
  
The four Rangers ran up top and found the ladder from the helicopter already swinging closely to the boat. Gage caught it and steadied it for Sydney to climb up first, followed by Trivette, then Walker grabbed the end of the ladder and turned to Gage. "Go on. You'll never be able to hold on with your arm like that."  
  
Gage nodded and started up the ladder. When he was inside the helicopter, Walker secured himself to the end of the ladder and motioned for Tom to take her up.  
  
Latimier had the remote to the bomb in his hand and when the Ranger helicopter was over the boat, he pushed the button. Nothing happened. He pushed it again. "Of all the incompetent half way jobs! Why do I have to do everything myself?" He screamed out.  
  
Just as his helicopter neared the boat, the timer on the bomb clicked and the boat burst into flames, sending Latimier's helicopter out of control. As it plunged into the water, Sydney, Gage, Trivette and Walker looked on, hoping against all hope that this was really all over.  
  
*******  
  
Tom sat the Ranger helicopter down in Miami where Sydney and Gage were both treated at a local hospital and released. As soon as she was permitted, Sydney quickly called her parents and she cried as she heard the relief in their voices when they found out that she was alive.  
  
Walker put his arm around Gage. "I owe you an apology." He said.  
  
Gage looked at the floor. "Don't worry about it." He paused, "But Walker, I, ah, I was wondering, well, about my resignation."  
  
"I never filed it. It's still in my desk drawer." Walker smiled and patted Gage's back.  
  
"Let's go home guys." Walker announced and the Rangers loaded into an airplane and returned to Dallas.  
  
*******  
  
As the airplane touched down, Gage gently nudged Sydney who had fallen asleep against his arm. "We're home Syd." He whispered.  
  
"Home?" She smiled as she sat up. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Before Walker made his way back to their seats, Gage turned to her. "Would you like to come home with me tonight? I mean, Julie's there and . . ."  
  
"I would love to come home with you tonight." She replied and allowed him to help her to her feet.  
  
"Alright you two. I'll take you home and you can catch up with each other then, OK?"  
  
"Walker, would you mind putting my bike in the back of your truck?" Gage asked.  
  
"It should already be there. I called ahead and had one of the guys take care of it. We'll drop Sydney off first and then . . ."  
  
"She's coming home with me Walker." Gage said, staring at his partner.  
  
"Oh. OK, well, I'll drop you both off at your apartment then." He went ahead of the younger Rangers to make sure Gage's bike was secure in the back of the RAM and once they were all settled, he took them home.  
  
******  
  
Julie heard the RAM pull into the parking lot and ran outside to meet her brother and his partner. "Francis Gage don't you ever scare me like that again!" She scolded. "Oh Sydney! I can hardly believe it's really you." She embraced Sydney and then wrapped her arms around Gage.  
  
"Ahh!" He stiffened as she squeezed his fresh gunshot wound.  
  
The smiled immediately faded from Julie's face. "Francis, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing Jules, just a little scratch."  
  
"Just a little scratch that took ten stitches." Sydney added. "Gunshot wound. He's lucky Latimier doesn't have better aim."  
  
"Speaking of Latimier, do you think he survived that explosion?" Gage asked as Walker rounded the corner.  
  
"They haven't found his body yet." Walker replied. "I'll catch up with you two in the morning."  
  
"Thanks Walker." The two partners said in unison. "You too Trivette." Sydney added.  
  
Trivette waved and Julie escorted Sydney and Gage inside. "Francis, why don't both of you just have a seat and I'll put on a pot of coffee."  
  
"Thanks sis." Gage replied, sitting down on the couch and pulling Sydney down with him.  
  
He held her in his arms, squeezing her close. "You know, when that explosion went off in the hanger and I saw you . . . well, I thought I saw you die. I felt like a part of me was dying too."  
  
Sydney nodded. "Gage, I felt the same way when Latimier told me what he had done and that he wanted to torment you with my death. I had a feeling, well, I hoped. No! I didn't hope you'd feel that way, I . . ."  
  
Gage put his finger to Sydney's lips. "Shh. I know. I love you too." He whispered.  
  
A smile came to Sydney's face as she laid her head on his shoulder. When Julie came into the living room with the coffee, she found both of the young Rangers asleep, in each others arms. "Now this feels right little brother." She whispered and pulled a blanket over both of them.  
  
THE END 


End file.
